


Relax

by speedgriffon



Series: Other Fics [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Commissioned fic, Established Relationship, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy Citadel date for Kara Shepard and Garrus. Set in ME2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tragicamente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicamente/gifts).



Kara couldn’t remember the last time she had taken shore leave. She couldn’t recall the last time she had let her hair down, literally and figuratively. When was it that she had done anything that didn’t require her N7 armor?  _Relax_  was a word she didn’t use often…if it was in her vocabulary at all. If she had it her way she’d put her time off to good use and stay where she was most comfortable—the Normandy. Kara would clean her sniper rifle and spend hours tweaking her omni-tool, training and seeing if she could beat her personal record for hacking into terminals.

Today, however, she was convinced to actually spend time  _off_ her ship. This time she had company. She had known Garrus Vakarian for years—as a C-Sec officer, as a fellow soldier and most importantly as a friend. Kara thought she knew everything she needed to know about the turian but now that the relationship had become  _romantic_ , it was like she was learning about him all over again. It was both exhilarating and nerve-wracking.

Kara would’ve never pegged herself as being insecure about being in a relationship. After all,  _she_ was the one that had initiated something more with Garrus. Sure, she had her share of flings growing up but her military career always came first. It didn’t allow her to grow attached to anybody for so long, not knowing if they’d be sent away for duty or worse yet, never return from a mission. For some reason she couldn’t pinpoint, it was different with the turian mercenary.

Her  _death_  had put those fears into perspective and she found herself more guarded than ever, at least before Omega. The revelation that Archangel was  _Garrus_  had given her hope and had Kara smiling for what felt like the first time since she had woken up. He had been the first familiar and friendly face she has seen in a long time and made the fight to reach him feel like it was worth it.

The anxiety and subsequent relief she felt to know that he was  _safe_ after his injury and that he would join the crew made the situation even better. Before Kara could even recognize what was happening their camaraderie morphed into something more and playful teasing became full on flirtation, on and off the battlefield. Kara had confronted him about it all early on before her emotions got the better of her.

It turned out that  _Garrus_  was just as insecure as she was, but interested nonetheless. He was worried about ruining their friendship, admitting that he considered Kara his last friend in the galaxy. Still, they agreed that it was worth a shot and that they could respect each other enough if it didn’t work out. So far, it  _had_. Even if Garrus sometimes reminded her of a youthful boy with the awkwardness he displayed she always found it endearing and he assured her that he wasn’t uncomfortable—just nervous.

It was her choice to take shore leave on the Citadel but it was Garrus’ decision to take her on a stroll through the Presidium. While Kara was annoyed that the threat of the Reapers and Collectors had yet to affect the space station, she decided to put that thought aside for the meantime. After all, she was on shore leave and owed it to herself and Garrus to relax. At first they had visited a few old contacts, admiring the way the Presidium had changed since the attack a few years back. While there was no  _real_ plan for the rest of the evening, Kara didn’t mind as long as they had time to spend together. This part of their relationship was still so new and she was looking forward to seeing what it was like to be with Garrus away from the war and away from his  _calibrations_.

Garrus glanced at her as she softly laughed to herself. “What’s so funny?”

“This.” Kara motioned between the two of them. “ _Us_.” Garrus didn’t seem to understand and if Kara didn’t know any better she could swear he was pouting. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you out of your armor.”

“Had I known that’s what you wanted we should’ve gone to your quarters.” Garrus countered and this time she  _knew_ he was smirking. Kara chuckled, shaking her head at his forwardness. Anybody else,  _boyfriend_  or not would’ve been spaced for that kind of remark.

“You could at least take me to dinner first.” Kara teased. “Flatter me a little.”

“Well in that case…” Garrus laughed as he nodded his head. He trailed off, his eyes looking over her appearance. “Your…hair looks nice— _down_  and…” He reached up to brush his talons across the dark red locks that fell across her shoulder. Kara knew she was blushing, at least a little, but this sort of contact was different for them still. “This outfit is…very slimming.”

“Thank you.” Kara chuckled before reaching between them to take his hand. She noticed the way he had flinched at the contact but very quickly his talons wrapped around her fingers. “Is there something wrong?”

“Shep—ah— _Kara_.” Garrus corrected himself and stopped their walking to face her. “Does it bother you that I’m—?”

Kara raised her eyebrows curiously.

“Turian.” Garrus finished. “I—I don’t know what is conventionally attractive to humans—to  _you_ —and…”

“Garrus.” Kara stopped him, her free hand reaching up to rest against his chest. She gave him a reassuring smile. “If I didn’t want to be with you, I wouldn’t be with you.”

His mandibles twitched a little into his version of a smile. “I  _knew_ you wouldn’t be able to resist the scars.”

They continued their walk through the commons, pausing to stop at a small café. Garrus ordered her a coffee and her heart warmed when she noticed he had not added anything extra.

“I don’t know why you drink that stuff.” Garrus pointed out as Kara took a large sip of the rich, black liquid. “It tastes like poison.”

Kara shrugged. “It might be, to you.” She licked her lips before giving him a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Isn’t that what dates are supposed to do?” Garrus asked. “Buy you the things you like?”

“Depending on the society, maybe.” Kara answered. “There are so many different kind of dates and  _rules_ …”

“What  _is_ the typical Earth-like date?”

“Oh well you see…” Kara couldn’t resist teasing him. “The couple should be wearing fancy clothes, first of all. The latest fashions made out of the best materials credits can buy. They should go someplace  _extravagant_  like an elite hard-to-get-into sushi restaurant or a VIP club.”

“The longer the wait-list, the better. The more expensive the wine,  _the better_.” Garrus’ eyes widened in shock and Kara continued. “There should be flirting and intimacy and  _oh_ —dancing! A romantic dance that makes all the others stop and watch.”

“Did I mention that it’s  _tradition_  for the man to pay for the entire date? Or at least the person who initiated it.” She almost laughed at Garrus’ bewildered expression. “At the end of the night the man should serenade his woman as well with a poem or a classic love ballad.”

Garrus remained silent for a few moments, his eyes still wide and looking at her in disbelief.

“Is that…what you want to do?” Garrus asked with skepticism in his tone.

Kara nearly lost herself in her laughter—of course he would think that. “God,  _no_.”

Garrus breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. I’m not a serenading type of turian.”

“Are there serenading turians?” Kara jokingly asked to which Garrus laughed.

“What  _do_  you want to do?” He changed the subject and Kara shrugged as she emptied the rest of her coffee before throwing it away. She hadn’t given it much thought and if she was being honest with herself she didn’t mind as long as they were together.

“We can just sit here, enjoy the view.” Kara suggested. “People watch until its time to head back.”

“ _Or_ …there’s a combat arena on the Silversun Strip.” Garrus explained. “We can see who is the better shot and have the vid as proof.” His teasing tone had her grinning. “It’s all simulated but—”

“You had me at combat arena.” Kara interrupted, unable to hide her delight and excitement. “Shooting things on the first date…you certainly know how to treat a lady.”

Before he could say anything else she closed the distance between them, slightly to kiss him on the corner of his mouth. Garrus’ grip on her hand tightened at the contact and Kara smiled against his skin when his other hand met her back to keep her right where she was.

“A first kiss too.” Garrus said, his voice low as their eyes met. “This doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you and let you win.”

Kara grinned as she leaned back and winked. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
